


stress relief

by techsupportgay (themonokumafiles)



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themonokumafiles/pseuds/techsupportgay
Summary: Gyro has a dream about his coworker, wherein he discovers a lot of repressed feelings.





	stress relief

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't going to post this but the only other nsfw fenro fic on here is piss kink, and honestly? we deserve more
> 
> find me on tumblr at @zimdykes

"It's just a bit stressful, is all," Gyro muttered, shuffling the papers in his hands. 

He heard the sound of the suit's wheel turning, but wasn't expecting it when Gizmoduck tugged the sheaf of paper from his hands. Gyro looked up, opening his mouth, but the complaint died on his tongue as a gentle hand pushed him back against the wall.

"I think," said Gizmoduck, visor opening to reveal his confident expression, "that you need to relax."

Was it Gyro's imagination, or had he put special emphasis on the word _ relax? _

Gyro stammered slightly before catching himself. "I- I do?"

"You do," Gizmoduck purred, moving in closer. One hand tilted Gyro's chin up, making his knees go helplessly weak. "I can help with that." 

Gyro's heart fluttered.

"That… That sounds good to me," he managed to say with the single brain cell that was still functioning.

Their beaks met, and he already felt himself melting. No one had ever done this before. He’d kissed Dickie, back when they were freshmen and still thought they were both straight, but those had been awkward, closed-mouth kisses, with neither really feeling anything afterward. This, though- this was not like that. Gizmoduck’s tongue swept along the roof of his mouth, and almost immediately he felt a rush of heat between his legs.

_Could you make your virginity any more obvious? _ he thought to himself, annoyed, but forgot it in the next moment as Gizmoduck put both hands on his waist and _l__ifted _him against the wall. The feeling of being picked up so effortlessly, as if he weighed nothing more than a child’s toy, caused him to let out a helpless moan, wrapping his arms around the other man’s neck.

The next several minutes passed in a blur. His bowtie and hat disappeared somewhere, and he kicked off his shoes by bracing them on the suit in between desperate kisses. He pressed himself shamelessly against Gizmoduck, writhing against the suit despite the fact that none of the components were narrow enough to really get his legs around.

“You’re so _ needy, _ Gyro,” the other man teased him, running his gloved fingers through Gyro’s hair and listening to him keen at the attention. “All I did was touch you a little and you melted. It almost makes me want to know what would happen if I fucked you properly.”

Gyro could do nothing but moan, the idea making him shudder _ hard. _ He heard Gizmoduck laughing.

“Is that what you want? You want me to fuck you, Gyro? You’ll have to ask nicely,” he said in the same teasing tone.

Was Gyro expected to form _ words _ right now?

He mustered up all the energy in his horny brain and buried his face in Gizmoduck’s neck. _ “Pleeease,” _ he mumbled, kissing and biting the skin there as he did so. _ “Fuck me.” _

There was a sharp breath from Gizmoduck, and his voice sounded slightly strained when he talked. “I- yes, I think that can be arranged…”

Gyro swayed a little in Gizmoduck’s arms as they started moving. He didn’t really know where they were going, and didn’t care, lavishing attention on the other man’s neck and lower jaw until they stopped, and he found himself being pulled away. He resisted a little, but he was no match for the suit’s strength.

He looked around, recognizing after a moment that he was laying on his bed, which was currently pulled out from the wall.

A noise drew his attention and Gyro turned to see the Gizmoduck suit falling away from Fenton, who stepped out of the machinery to lean over the bed. He was initially disappointed that he wasn’t going to get fucked in the suit [it was, after all, really sexy], but that faded when he realized he could touch Fenton properly now.

He got to work on that right away, pulling the other man down by his tie and listening to his surprised yelp as he wrapped his legs around his waist.

“Holy shit, Gyro,” Fenton mumbled, sounding awed. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but… you’re kind of a slut?”

“Stop talking,” Gyro said back, rolling his hips. “Less clothes.”

Fenton offered him a half-smile, pulling his tie over his head and tossing it aside.

Gyro was reluctant to stop long enough to pull off his own clothing, but it had to be done. It wasn’t until he pulled off his shirt that he started to feel self-conscious for the first time.

It wasn’t like he was particularly handsome. He was skinny, not just slender but _ thin, _ with faded horizontal scars from his top surgery. Nothing like Fenton’s own broad shoulders, which he’d spent enough time staring at absently to know were attractive.

“What’s wrong?” he heard Fenton ask, concerned.

Gyro glared at him, but it didn’t hold any of its usual venom. “It’s nothing,” he muttered, then, “...I don’t look good.”

Fenton blinked down at him, studying his torso for a moment.

“I think you’re beautiful,” he announced.

Gyro scoffed.

“Beautiful,” Fenton repeated, kissing his collarbone, and Gyro’s eyes closed, letting out a contented hum.

He was starting to get back in the mood, rolling his hips absently and running his hands through Fenton’s hair. He was so caught up that he didn’t notice his pants being unbuttoned, and when Fenton’s hand slid into his boxers his eyes flew open and he moaned loudly, brokenly.

“You like that, huh?” Fenton said, grinning down at him while his fingers found a spot that made Gyro keen and grip his shoulders as hard as he could.

As soon as he could think again, he reached for Fenton to do the same, but the other man stopped him by pushing him back to the mattress.

“No, no, not right now,” he said gently. “This is about you, remember? You need to relax, so just let me take care of you this time.”

...This time? Would there be a next time? The thought sent another wave of heat through him.

Then it was driven out of his head, along with every other thought, as Fenton pulled his pants and boxers off, before kneeling between his legs.

Gyro shrieked out loud a moment later, so loudly he was surprised the glass windows hadn’t broken.

“Oh fuck, oh _ fuck- Fenton-” _

His fingers tightened to a point that was surely painful in Fenton’s hair, and his hips stuttered uncontrollably. He’d fantasized about something like this many times, but the real thing was better. This was _ so _ much better.

Of course, he couldn’t last very long. He’d never done this before, and all too soon he felt the familiar rising feeling in his chest that signaled he was about to reach his climax.

_“Fenton, _ I’m going t-to-” was all he could get out before it rolled through him. His toes curled, writhing on the bed as Fenton lifted himself to his elbows and wiped his mouth.

“How was that?” the other man said, smirking down at him.

“Fuck, I f- fucking love you,” Gyro mumbled, pulling him close again.

Fenton lay down on the bed next to him, kissing the side of his beak as their legs tangled together.

“...Next time I do you,” Gyro said, already feeling himself start to lose consciousness.

“Okay,” Fenton said happily, snuggling into him and pulling the blanket over them both.  
  
-  
  
Gyro jerked awake, suddenly very aware of a wet feeling beneath his cheek and a terrible ache in his neck.

He sat upright. He was at his desk, and there was drool on his face.

“Are you alright, Gyro?” Fenton said, looking at him a little oddly from his own desk. “You were mumbling things in your sleep. Bad dream?”

Gyro felt himself flush with embarrassment.

“No,” he said curtly, and stood up to walk into the kitchen before he had to look at Fenton any more. The look on the other man's face, bewildered and a little hurt, sent a pang of guilt through his chest. He was already going soft.

_Oh, Gyro, we’re really in it now, _he thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> first time posting nsfw... lmk what y'all thought? might try this again sometime


End file.
